Of Dragons and Teenagers
by rogue mystique
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran come upon two dragon eggs and their adventure of mutation and dragons begins! Woooo read and review!
1. In the beginning

Of Dragons and Teenagers

By Rogue Mystique

Hello! I'm a newbie so pwease go easy on me! (Puppy dog eyes) I really hope you enjoy and if you don't… well, there's nothing I can do about dat! Not much fluff in this fanfic but there is a little. Uuum… I have nothing else to say so enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do (not) own Cardcaptor Sakura… boo hoo!

_Chapter One_

    "Bye Dad! Bye Touya!" Sakura Kinomoto called over her shoulder.

She skipped down the front steps and strapped on her roller blades. Sakura was a sixteen-year-old high schooler that didn't have a care in the world, not even the results of her Highers, which were coming in August. She sped along the bumpy brick road and tucked her waist length honey brown hair behind her ears. Rays of sunlight lay across her tanned face and she sighed, summer was a beautiful time, no doubt about it. Her bright green black kohl outlined eyes scanned the road ahead for the familiar face of her friend Tomoyo Daidoji. Tomoyo greeted her with a friendly wave, her badges on her school tie glistening in the scorching sun and her shoulder blade length raven black hair shimmering.

"Hey 'Kura! How's our little blader doing today?" Tomoyo called while Sakura screeched to a halt in front if her. Sakura grinned and her knee length leather coat swished around her body.

"I'm fine," Sakura looked around nervously, "no Syaoran right? I'm really not in the mood for his jokes today."

Tomoyo brought a ring-clad finger to Sakura's forehead, she came eye-to-eye with her and giggled, "you okay? Usually you're dying to see Syaoran!"

Sakura shook her off and grinned sarcastically. Tomoyo laughed nonchalantly and strapped her own blades on, speeding next to the rolling blader next to her, her black bag bouncing on her back. Sakura's eyes squinted as a blurry figure waited patiently for them, clutching a worn skateboard.

"Aaaw crap, its Syaoran." Sakura groaned, slapping her forehead.

Tomoyo groaned and her amethyst eyes rolled.

    Syaoran Li was an arrogant, cheeky seventeen year old that loved nothing more than teasing Sakura about her gothic clothing. He spotted her blading up to his street from his window and rushed outside grabbing a piece of toast, ignoring his mother's protests about him not wearing his tie. He tossed a bit of toast to Thunder, his dog and scrambled outside. Syaoran grabbed his skateboard and waited impatiently for Sakura and Tomoyo to catch up with him. His floppy chocolate brown hair ruffled in the wind, he cursed and desperately tried to flatten it.

"Don't bother Little Wolf, it already looks bad." Sakura's smooth voice purred.

Syaoran swallowed and looked up; Sakura was wearing her usual attire, a shortish black skirt, a purple shirt with the top button undone, her tie hanging loosely around her neck, a long black leather coat, black tights and her trademark black and pink roller blades. All topped off with her Pucca bag clutched to her breast. Tomoyo tried to look innocent and her long denim jacket hugged her body, her trousers flared out and her trainers poked out but as usual, her glinting eyes gave away her mischievous attitude.

"Shut it 'Kura, yours is just as bad." Syaoran snapped.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and she shook her head. Sakura snorted at Syaoran and bladed away, shaking off his comment. Tomoyo folded her arms and glared at Syaoran.

"Why do you taunt her Syaoran? You two should be the best of friends but you both constantly bitch at each other." Tomoyo tutted while walking next to Syaoran. He skated slowly. He shrugged and mumbled deeply.

"Don't ask me, it's her who's the big bad, I'm just an innocent victim." Syaoran stuck out his bottom lip.

"That look might work on 'Kura but not on me." Tomoyo rolled her eyes once again.

    "Miss Kinomoto! Are you paying attention?" Mr Osborne barked.

Sakura gulped, Biology was so boring that she often phased out. A piece of paper fluttered on her desk.

"Uh, yes?" she said unsurely.

"Then what were we talking about?" Mr Osborne came right up to her desk.

Sakura pulled the piece of paper onto her lap and unfolded it. Syaoran's scrawled handwriting filled her vision, it said, Newton's First law of Motion. Sakura sat up and repeated what was on the piece of paper.

"Correct. Lunchtime detention for Mr Li and Miss Kinomoto, maybe that will teach you to stop passing notes." Mr Osborne smirked.

Sakura groaned and growled at Syaoran. He smiled apologetically and Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief. Every time in Biology, Sakura and Syaoran got detention for passing notes, and it was usually Syaoran who started it. Sakura pulled out her homework diary and scribbled doodles all over it. Screw it, she thought, I'm in fifth year, the holidays are coming up and I'm sick of Osborne. Sakura scrunched up a bit of paper and flicked it at the teacher's neck, trying not to laugh when he turned around, furious. 

"Who did that?!" he screeched.

The whole class snickered as Sakura looked around with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Miss Kinomoto, was that you?" Mr Osborne accused her instantly.

"Me sir? I wouldn't dream of such a thing, I mean it's childish and immature." Sakura put on her best guiltless look. Syaoran watched Mr Osborne's face grow red and he shot his hand up, worried that Sakura might be killed in a minute.

"It was me sir." He said strongly.

The whole class gasped. They knew Sakura and Syaoran were friends but they had never done anything like that. Sakura smiled gratefully, if not a little puzzled, at him and he shrugged as if to say it was nothing. Mr Osborne spent the rest of the lesson shouting at Syaoran. The things I do for that girl, he thought.

    Sakura walked through the buzzing corridors, searching frantically for Syaoran who seemed to have disappeared. It was time for their detention and Mr Osborne did not like being kept waiting.

"Syaoran you fool, where are you?" Sakura's voice was worried.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands clamped over Sakura's eyes and a deep, masculine voice whispered in her ear: "guess who?"

Lynsay twisted around, the hands still covering her eyes. She smiled, knowing whom it was, her hands darted forward and she punched her unseen "friend".

"Baka." Sakura stated firmly.

Syaoran flicked her nose and smiled boyishly. 

"I am not an idiot Sakura san." Syaoran pulled her tie.

Sakura looked into his deep amber eyes and stuck her tongue out. She pouted her lips and dragged him up to Osborne's; he moaned in protest and saluted a couple of alarmed first years. Well, they had just witnessed a tall, pretty fifth year Goth girl dragging a cute, blonde boy upstairs. They crept in and were ordered to keep themselves amused. Sakura instantly pulled out a sketchpad and Syaoran brought out his. They huddled together in a back desk and sketched lions and dragons; one thing they could both agree on was drawing. Syaoran looked at Sakura slyly and watched her face full of concentration as she drew a solitary eye. Strands of brunette hair strayed over her gentle green eyes. Syaoran sighed and went back to his drawing of a lady clutching a pink staff; she had shoulder length brown hair and emerald eyes.

"She's pretty, who is she?" Sakura dragged her chair next to Syaoran and placed her chin on his shoulder. She traced a black nail over the woman's cheekbone.

"I don't know, I just dream about her." Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw the smile on her ruby lips, "keep her."

    Sakura loved his drawings; she had several of them dotted over her bedroom wall. She grinned obligingly and carefully took it out.

"Thanks." Sakura whispered, looking at Syaoran but shying away at his intense wolfish gaze. Syaoran glanced at the clock and then at Osborne who was sleeping quietly at his desk. The three other students in the Science room hadn't noticed so Syaoran nudged Sakura.

"Come on, time for us to skedaddle." Syaoran grabbed his rucksack and Sakura's handbag and hauled her out of the room. The other students laughed softly and shook their heads. Sakura and Syaoran, the terrible twosome.

_Rogue_: you likey? Pwease wike it!


	2. Pink and Green eggs

Chapter Two 

 Hello! It's me Rogue Mystique and I would wove some reviews pwease! I know the first chappy wasn't dat good but this one is better!

Diaclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors but I would… hint hint Manga!

    Tomoyo and Eroil Hiiragizawa, another friend of the terrible twosome and Tomoyo, were sitting on a pair of swings, waiting for Sakura and Syaoran to arrive.

"I bet they're making out somewhere." Eroil giggled childishly.

Tomoyo shoved him forcefully off his swing and signalled to the two figures running towards them.

"No they're not. Don't let them hear you say that, they'd kill you."

Sakura skipped up to them and stole Eroil's swing; Syaoran came up behind her and pushed her lightly. Sakura was wearing a purple tank top revealing her pierced belly and a pair of baggy black jeans with a purple belt wrapped around them securely, her honey brown waist length hair swishing around her waist. Syaoran was wearing his usual blue skater jeans and a top saying, "love, war, sex." His hair gelled slightly.

"Hi! Sorry we're late, Syaoran's dog was lagging behind." Sakura pointed to a panting Thunder who looked ready to collapse. Syaoran smiled and stroked him. Eroil shrugged and pushed Tomoyo's swing. The two girls swung back and forth, talking about any scrap of gossip they had managed to uncover. The topic soon turned to the Summer Dance for fifth years.

"You know the dance that's coming up? Well, I heard Chiharu is going with Yamazaki! And I also heard you were going with Aiko Chang!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura accusingly. Syaoran's face grew grim and Eroil narrowed his eyes, Aiko was not one to be trusted, especially with women.

"Maybe." Sakura's face was crimson.

Tomoyo squealed in delight and Eroil and Syaoran stopped pushing the girls.

"He asked me but I might not say yes." Syaoran's ears perked.

"What? Why!" Tomoyo's jaw dropped, Aiko was one of the cutest guys in their year. Sakura tilted her head up to the sky and her hair dishevelled slightly in the cool breeze, several cherry blossoms fell from a nearby tree. 

"He has a reputation for being disrespectful toward women."

    Tomoyo snorted and stopped her swing; the two females flipped around and stared at the boys. Sakura watched Syaoran clapping his dog and a question fluttered from her lips. "Who are you guys going with?" 

Eroil puffed his chest comically and hooked arms with Tomoyo. Sakura's eyes lit up. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

"You two! Wow, why didn't you tell us?" Sakura shrieked.

"He only asked me last night, hey! Why don't you and Syaoran go?" Tomoyo leaned on Eroil's chest, she loved making Syaoran squirm. Syaoran stood up sharply and shrewdly looked at Sakura who was staring at the ground.

"Okay, why not?" Sakura smiled questionably at Syaoran.

He snapped his head up and a grin spread across his face. 

"Well, that's that then. I'm going with Tomoyo and you two are going together! Double date!" Eroil clapped his hands together and his blue eyes twinkled mischieviously.

"No. No double date, Sakura and I are going as friends." Sakura nodded in agreement. Tomoyo slumped her shoulders in defeat. Eroil and her had so desperately wanted Syaoran and Sakura to get together but they both stubbornly stuck as friends. An awkward silence hung over the four friends, the sky darkened and clouds gathered threateningly. It was definitely time to go home. The four long time friends ran out of the park and went their separate ways. Raindrops plopped slowly onto leaves and the wind shifted direction, carrying an aura of new things to come.

    Sakura sat in front of her mirror and brushed her luxurious honey brown hair with great delicacy. She was sad; something in the air had touched her soul and gave her a grave warning. Sakura refused to dismiss it though, ever since she was thirteen, Sakura had felt warnings or righteousness come to her through the wind. She told no one though; I mean come on, warnings through the wind? I'm already a Goth; people would chuck me in the Looney bin! Her thoughts reminded her. Though, her father often told Sakura she had a sixth sense, like her brother, Touya.

    A slight tapping on the windowpane dragged Sakura from her musings. Her black kimono-dressing gown dragged along the floor as she got up to investigate. There were no trees near her window so the source of the tapping remained unknown. Sakura pulled back the blind and gasped, a ghostly cloud of pink substance floated over the window. Sakura stumbled backwards into her desk causing the cloud to move closer. Much to her dismay, the cloud passed through the window and onto her bed, it dropped with a slight plop and the mist dragged into itself. Sakura crawled forward carefully and prodded the lump of… stuff. It wobbled and hardened. A small cry escaped Sakura's soft lips, a pink egg the size of her fist was now lying on her bed.

    Unknown to Sakura, Syaoran was experiencing something very similar. He was sitting at his own desk and chewing a pencil, a blank pad of paper sat in front of him. He inattentively stroked Thunder and threw his pencil down in disgust. Nothing was coming to him, absolutely nothing. He walked over to his window and gazed outside, his eyebrows twitched as a green cloud hovered in his direction.

"What the…" he muttered.

Syaoran fell back as the cloud whizzed through his window and darted over his floor. Syaoran yelped loudly and watched Thunder bark at it, jumping at its green wispy figure. Eventually, the cloud ceased its mad flitting about and thumped onto his bottom bunk. Syaoran noticed Thunder lying on the floor whimpering and he moved to his bed. 

"Syaoran? Are you Okay?" his mother called up.

"Yeah! I'm fine I just tripped." He called back nervously.

The cloud of green moulded into an oval shape and a hard outer shell formed.

"Holy…" Syaoran scrambled to his feet and ran to his desk.

He picked up his cordless phone with a shaky hand and punched in the first number he could think of.

    Just as Sakura was about to place a slender finger on the smooth surface of the egg, her pink and black, (for a Goth, she sure likes pink… and black!) cordless phone rang out, loud and proud. She jumped and sighed in relief; at least no one had come into her room yet. Sakura picked up the phone and gave a formal hello.

"Hey, Sakura? It's me, Syaoran." His voice was shaking.

"Oh thank god! I really need to see you."

"Good, because I need to see you too, can you come over? Is it too late?"

"No no, I'll be over in fifteen minutes, I have something to show you."

"Me too, be careful 'Kura." He added uncertainly.

"I always am Little Wolf." Sakura could practically hear his smile.

Sakura put down the phone and changed into a pair of black skater jeans and a black t-shirt with a pink star on it. Sakura scribbled a note to her Dad who was out, blew a kiss to her mother's photo (Sakura's Mum had died when she was three, BAD Manga!), screamed goodbye to her brother and bolted out the door. Her egg safely wrapped up in her Pucca bag, Sakura ran speedily toward Syaoran's house.

Rogue: Like it! Pwease!


	3. Sisiters and Smoke Rings

Chapter Three 

Sup? Rogue Mystique here and I just wanna say thank you to Kari Hiiragizawa who was my first reviewer! Hi! And thank you, I did have a happy day full of chocolate! Enjoy y'all!

Disclaimer: I won't say it, I won't say it… okay, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura… sob…

   Syaoran opened the door and a shivering Sakura greeted him. He rushed her in and they took the stairs two steps at a time. 

"Syaoran? Do you have a friend?" Syaoran's Mum called from downstairs.

"Yeah, it's Sakura." Syaoran slammed his door and faced a still shivering Syaoran. He sat her down and put one of his coats around her shoulders. He thanked God his brother, Martin, wasn't home (no bad reviews, I know Syaoran doesn't have a bro but he does now for I am God (ess)! Tee hee!) Thunder jumped onto Sakura's lap and licked her fingers. Sakura zipped open her bag and pulled out the egg, she stared into Syaoran's amber eyes and saw a very different reaction than the one she was expecting. It was recognition. Syaoran reached underneath his pillow and pulled out a near identical egg. He took Sakura's in silence and placed them together, one green and the other pink.

"What are they?" Sakura stood right in front of Syaoran.

Their foreheads touched and Sakura placed a hand on her egg. It trembled slightly and knocked against Syaoran's own green egg.

    A hairline crack appeared on the green egg and a piece of china-like shell tumbled to the ground, shattering into a million crystalline pieces. Thunder scraped against the door in desperation. Syaoran threw the eggs onto the bed in alarm, Sakura clutched his arm and she rushed to the eggs.

"Syaoran! Be careful! There could be living things in them!" Sakura giggled at Syaoran's shocked expression.

"What if those living things aren't friendly?" Syaoran said darkly.

Sakura shrugged and turned to the eggs. Her own egg had completely shattered and a leathery pink and black _creature_ was now lying on Syaoran's bottom bunk. Sakura did not recoil in fear though; she simply reached out and stroked the tiny creature's head with all the love she could muster. The creature crowed softly in delight and turned to the other egg, its large pink eyes blinked in wonder and then delight as another creature identical to it, save for the black and green skin, crawled out proudly.

    During this miraculous event, Syaoran had stood in complete and utter shock. He watched Sakura's face light up with pure delight and concern for her coursed through him when she reached out a hand to stroke… whatever that thing was. Syaoran's eyes grew wider still when his egg snapped open.

"What is that?" Syaoran choked out while kneeling next to Sakura.

"It's a dragon. Our very own dragons Syaoran." Sakura whispered in awe.

The two dragons looked up at them with their impassive eyes and cocked their heads to one side. Sakura's dragon limped forward, not quite used to its spindly legs. Syaoran's dragon however, strode with confidence and stalked up to its new _parent. _A timid hand reached out and the tiny pink and black dragon hopped onto Sakura's tanned hand. The creature snuggled up to her other hand, which was stroking its spiky back. Wings twice the size of its body flared out and another crow of delight issued from its almost triangular head. Sakura was utterly delighted.

"What should I call you little guy?" Sakura gazed into its saddened eyes, "Wait, you're a girl aren't you?" The creature fluttered slightly in the air.

Syaoran watched all this with a misbelieving grin.

"Okay then, I'll call you… Sirabi." Sakura said firmly.

The creature was elated; it flew a couple of feet into the air and sang a high-pitched ballad. 

    Syaoran's dragon however, was looking decisively bored. It clicked its tongue in annoyance and swivelled its green and black head toward Syaoran. With a snort of disgust, the animal swooped into the air and landed on Syaoran's trembling shoulder.

"It wants a name," Sakura reached out to hold Syaoran's hand, he blushed at her gentle touch, "don't be afraid of him."

"I don't know what to call him!" Syaoran shrieked.

Sirabi folded her wings and gave him a look of impatience.

"Alright, but only 'cos I want that thing," with that Syaoran pointed to Sirabi, "to stop staring at me! Right, I'll call you Xiao."

Sirabi nodded and Xiao gave a snort of undignified thanks.  

"Yeah, you're welcome." Syaoran poked Xiao in the chin.

"Xiao? Isn't that part of your Chinese name?" Sakura questioned thoughtfully.

Syaoran gave her a withering look.

    Syaoran paced the floor, Xiao at his heels looking up at him. Sakura was lying on his bed with Sirabi on her stomach.

"You know, we'd better get going." Sakura looked at her watch, which read twelve thirty. Syaoran stopped pacing and growled at her.

"No way, you are staying here. I do not want to be left alone with that!" he pointed to an aggravated Xiao. Sakura looked at him pitifully.

"I can't stay here Syaoran, your mother would not want me here." Sirabi watched the two strange creatures fighting quietly; she could see the affection between them. Sakura stopped the squabbling when audible giggles were issuing from the door. Syaoran pulled the door open forcefully.

"Feimei! Fanfren! Xiefa! Fuutie! Go away!" he sighed to his sisters.

(Rogue: if I got any wrong please tell me!)

His voice was sagging, he was tired and so was Sakura. 

"Why won't you let Sakura stay? We'd love to have her here, she's so kawaii!" Fuutie squealed in delight. Before Syaoran could protest, all four of his preppy sisters had gone barging downstairs begging their Mum to let Sakura stay. Yelan strode up the stairs and Sakura sat to attention. Yelan was very strong and very beautiful but Sakura couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. 

"Of course you can stay Ying Fa. You may sleep in Martin's bed, he will not be home for a while." Yelan's voice rang out impressively.

    "Arigatou Mrs Li." Sakura bowed deeply and she felt Xiao and Sirabi tremble behind her back. All of the Li sisters squealed in delight, Sakura was another girl for them to pamper. Or so they thought. Syaoran pushed them all, including Yelan, out of the door, much to their dismay.

"Well little brother, if you wanted to be alone with your girlfriend you could have been nice about it!" Feimei muttered haughtily. 

Syaoran heard a soft giggle and turned round, he gasped to himself. Xiao and Sirabi were flying around Sakura and she was bathed in a soft moonlit glow. Syaoran couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Before he could stop himself, he was walking toward her and he wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist. Her captivating emerald eyes fluttered open and she rested against his chest, she was warm and protected.

"My mother will phone your father." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura shivered as his breath tickled her neck. Sirabi gave a low sigh and love heart shaped smoke rings issued from her nostrils. Xiao however, was unimpressed, he flapped his wings impatiently and flew toward them. 

    It was quite a comical scene, Syaoran and Sakura gazing into each others eyes, slowly closing the gap between their mouths while Sirabi was pulling Xiao away from them by his tail in the back ground. Sakura felt Syaorans lips graze hers lightly and a long loving sigh escaped from her moist lips. Syaoran was intending to deepen the very light kiss but a ball of green and black slammed into their stomachs. Sirabi groaned in despair and clapped a claw over her pink eyes. Sakura parted from Syaoran and suddenly felt very cold. She gave a shaky laugh and turned to Martin's bed.

"Um, do you have an old shirt for me to sleep in?" Sakura wrung her hands together. Syaoran was pulled from his anguish at nearly having his cherry blossom but he shook it off. He grabbed an old green sweater and threw it at her.

    Later, Syaoran sat on his bed and looked at Xiao warily. Xiao blew a small flame of fire at him and flew to Sirabi. Syaoran snorted and turned out the light. 

"Yeah, I don't wanna sleep next to you either." He grumbled.

Rogue: Pwease review! I'm so lonely (besides my family, friends, pets blah de blah!)


	4. Crud

Rogue mystique: sorry it took so long! Chapter Four 

    Sakura's dreams were haunting her very being at this moment in time, sweat drenched her hair and her emerald eyes were screwed shut in confusion and a hint of fear. On the other side of the room, Syoaran lay sleeping soundly, oblivious to Sakura's torture. Sakura flipped onto her stomach, falling deeper into her dream/nightmare.

    Flashing images fleeted before her mind, creatures and _things_, darted in her intellect. Mist swirled about and Syaoran stepped into vision.

"Syaoran! Where on Earth are we?" Sakura cried frantically.

"Who said we were on Earth?" A deep, booming voice cried from behind her.

Sakura twirled around and opened her mouth in a silent scream. It was Sirabi and Xiao. Only a hell of a lot bigger and warmer too.

"You… you're different, colour wise I mean…" Sakura stated shyly, the dragons were very impressive.

     Sirabi gazed down at Sakura with what could only just be described as a smile on her scaly lips. She was a deep shade of pink but her eyes, wings, and claws were all black. Xiao was the same, green body with black wings, claws and eyes but he stared down in distaste at both Sakura and Syaoran.

    "You have a mission Sakura, to find our…"

A large explosion cut off Sirabi and Sakura watched in horror, as everything turned red.

**~~**

    Sakura sat up in bed and scrambled out as quickly as she could. Syaoran was next to her with a concerned face while Sirabi was flying about in distress. Xiao was only mildly interested. He snorted at Sakura.

"Give it a rest will you or I might just turn you into a nice leather bag!" Syoaran growled. Sakura sighed and clutched her now aching head. Syaoran turned to her in complete and utter concern.

    "Oh Syaoran, my dreams were so bad! I dreamt of Sirabi and Xiao and you, flashes and images of stuff I couldn't see… and! And there was a big bang and everyone went red and… and you were hurt." Sakura collapsed into a fit of sobs.

Syaoran sighed sympathetically. He held Sakura until her sobs deceased; he just couldn't bear to see her in such a state.

    Xiao was now a little more interested, this young lady was obviously special, and her aura was strong and just begging to be released, as was Syaoran's. Sakura's however, was distinctly different. Xiao contacted Sirabi through his mind, a little talent he had discovered last night. Sirabi almost groaned.

    _Thanks… _Xiao grumbled.

_I think we should tell them why we are here. _Sirabi stated bitingly.

_Almost as if you read my mind. _Xiao sneered.

_Oh come off it, do you think they are ready? Both them and us are still fairly young. _Sirabi was feeling wary and worried.

_We were sent here and I want to know why. We had a home, we were big and strong once, I want to know why we were sent back to hatchlings! Don't you? _Xiao demanded.

_Of course I do! I just don't want to cause my mistress any more grief! Now if you will excuse me… I actually like my _parent. Xiao snorted and a tiny green flame flicked out.

    Sirabi ignored it and flew to Sakura, resting on her shoulder. Xiao watched on, she showed Sakura such love, he did not want to show Syaoran any type of affection what so ever but maybe having a master again would be nice.

**~~**

    After a _lot _of explaining, Sakura finally managed to convince Touya that she was at Rika's studying all night. She didn't say she was at Tomoyo's because Touya had said he had phoned her five times, asking where she was. Thankfully, Tomoyo had not told him. _Ever the faithful one._ Sakura thought with a kindly smirk.

    She was now lying on her bed with Sirabi next to her. Her favourite song, _Good Times Gone _by Nickelback was on full blast and Sirabi was swirling in the air. Only one more week until the summer holidays and she would be free. Just as _Where Do I Hide?_ Came blasting on, shouting and thumping dragged her senses back to reality, lifting herself up from the bed, she asked Sirabi to stay put and she crept downstairs.

    An extremely funny sight was greeting her. Touya was running all over the house, trying to catch the agile figure of Syaoran Li. Sakura giggled and groaned at the same time. Xiao was obviously in the bag that was banging on and off of Syaoran's back due to the snarling and discreet smoke puffs.

"Come here! What makes you think you are welcome here you baka!" Touya was fuming.

"Is it a crime that I want to see Sakura?" Syaoran retorted.

"Yes it is! You can't have her!" Touya was starting to foam at the mouth.

_Uh oh! Time for Sakura to step in… _Sakura rolled her eyes.

    Syaoran saw Sakura coming and grinned wickedly. He ran to her and fell to his knees, hugging her legs, anime tears running down his face.

"'K...Kura… Your brother is so mean! I came here and asked ever so politely if I could come in and he started chasing me!" Touya opened his mouth in disbelief as Sakura drank it all in. She really was dense. 

"I give up, I'm going to Yuki's…" Touya grumbled.

    Sakura and Syaoran ran up the stairs, good thing Sakura's dad wasn't there because Xiao decided to burst the bag he was in into flame. Syaoran yelped and Sirabi came out, shaking her head. Xiao and Sirabi signalled for their owners to follow them. They obliged willingly. Sakura sat on her bed and Syaoran sat behind her.

_Would now be a good time Xiao? _Sirabi looked at Xiao.

    Sakura and Syaoran watched in bewilderment, as the two dragons seemed to have a silent conversation. After a few seconds, their scaly heads swivelled back to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Now is the time to give you answers." Xiao said, his voice deep and commanding.

Sakura screamed and clutched Syaoran who was extremely shocked.

"I'm sorry but if we did not talk to you now then it would have been harder to do so later." Sirabi's voice was melodic and light.

She flew to Sakura and rested her head on her lap. Sakura reached out a shaky hand and rubbed underneath her chin.

"S…sorry, I ju…just wasn't really expecting you to talk." Syaoran stroked her hair but stopped immediately when he realised that he was doing it.

"Well, yeah. Now, we have a lot of explanations to give you, even though I don't think your ready." Sirabi eyed Xiao pointedly. "We used to be fully fledged dragons a long, long time ago. In a land with magic, griffins and of course, dragons."

Xiao cut in, "There were so many of us, blue, pink, green, black, silver… you name it and we were that colour, our personality is fitted to our colour."

"So you're a jealous git and she's a gentle angel." Syaoran stated.

    Sirabi gave out a snort of laughter.

"No, Xiao is just a little… overprotective."

"Now, on with the story," Xiao coughed.

    A rumbling of wheels from outside and the door opening caused Sakura to jump in fright.

"Oh! My dad is home! Hide!" Sakura squealed.

Xiao and Sirabi darted under her bed and Fujitaka slowly pushed open the door of Sakura's room.

"Oh! Hello Syaoran, well, I'm back a little early I know but…" Fujitaka trailed away as he caught sight of a very scaly, black and out of place tail.

"What…" He started as it moved slightly.

    Sakura held her breathe as her father reached out to touch the tail Syaoran closed his eyes. 

Crud.   

**~~**

Rogue mystique: sorry it took so long, I was working on A Southern Gal's Dream and The World in Two, soz!


End file.
